


Make Do

by Quixotism



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen, Other people feature but aren't prominent, Post-Canon, Rex learns what the other side is, Rex saves the world but at what cost, The Day Everything Changed (Again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotism/pseuds/Quixotism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did it become such a struggle to be normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Do

Rex dropped Skywdd, Cricket and Tuck at their respective homes. 

He saw, from the way Skywdd touched his hair, that he still expected slime at the end. Tuck struggles with a door handle, and Cricket, Cricket hopped down from the plane and stumbled. The look of shock on her face ached in him. 

They're smiling and it still aches.

Cricket took his hands, asking if he wanted to keep his powers, didn't he always want to be normal?

Rex brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "This is normal for me."

* * *

When did it become such a struggle to be normal? To look at the news, expecting a monster attack when all it drones on about were taxes and stocks. 

Rex can walk into a cafe and no one gave him a second glance.

* * *

Six and Rex go back to One's island to bury him (there was no body, no mark, nothing to say One existed, save for the green, green grass shuffling under his feet and that was enough for Rex)

Six was upset. He didn't remember his mentor (father) dying, didn't remember why he had to die or what killed him. So when Rex brought it up, he came silently, but Rex knew that he was angry. 

Six etches One's real name on a stone. Rex doesn't look at it. 

He asked, "What killed him?"

Me, it's always me, Rex thought, but instead he said out loud, "He was proud of you. He was strong."

Six nodded and Rex felt worthless. The Six he used to know would have told his lies apart from his truths. He felt like he was burying his father too.

* * *

Holiday left for a vacation and quality time with her sister, White finally took off his suit and Bobo took up cigar smoking.

Rex can't stand the smell, but he appreciated that Bobo won't change, not now, not ever.

* * *

Rex considered moving in with his brother.

It was a brief, desperate thought. He did love his brother, but he loved more that in the whole wide world, there existed a person who knew where he came from. 

The fear of forgetting hasn't left him, but he sleeps better.

* * *

Circe doesn't have a home to go to (normality doesn't mean everything is fixed and he wished he could, he wished he could just fix everything), so he took her to New York.

He wanted to hold her. He knew better than to try.

"Van Kleiss is still out there. And Breach. You still have work to do," Circe said casually.

Rex grinned, "Even if they weren't, I'll always have work to do."

She smiled at him. Her mouth was filled with human teeth and he wondered if Circe missed being an EVO.

He'll never hear her sing again.

* * *

Rex leaped off the Providence Airship, fell right through the sky, the air ringing in his ears and he knew he loved being a freak.

It felt awesome.

* * *

One day, he'll tell Ben, I saved the world, I'm a real hero, just like you.

He can't wait.


End file.
